A container of this kind is known from published German patent application DE-OS No. 27 38 592. In this prior art, both a shielding cover and a retaining cover are provided for the container. The retaining cover has a great number of parts that are movable relative to one another with frictional engagement, which serve to tightly hold the cover. In these parts, which slide underneath one another, it is impossible to preclude corrosion or soiling, which may finally cause functional problems. The wedging of the latches produces a rigid connection, which may be disadvantageous under various loads that may be applied to the container.